Goodbye
by kobuntan
Summary: "Because death is the only thing that could have ever kept him from you." ― Ally Carter, Out of Sight, Out of Time


It was raining heavily that day. In fact it had been raining hard for days. Even though it was just the beginning of autumn, it was very cold and windy, streets were almost empty. You could only see few people here and there, as they were closing their shops and hurrying home to their families. The clock on the tower let people know that soon it will be midnight. New day was slowly about to start. The crispy golden and copper leaves were all layered on the bleak ground, overlapping one another looking like finest carpet. Walking carefully, avoiding puddles that floated on the gravel road, she headed towards a big iron gate. The young woman looked around, seeing no one her lips left a deep sigh. Water was streaming off her face and her clothes were clinging to her body, soaked through to her skin. She did not bother to use an umbrella; she did not care that she would get wet. Nobody liked such weather after all. Everyone wanted to be at home with the ones they love and ones who love them. The thought made her heart ache anew. She yearned for those things as well.

It was almost midnight and lights were about to be turned off.

The spanking of the cold wind was making her cheeks red and her blue eyes water. Her steps became heavier and heavier with each step she made. She was having a tough time holding herself together. A painful sting in her heart reminded her of what is awaiting her; she had clenched her fists so tightly that her fingernails were threatening to pierce the skin. Head lowered as she walked slowly down the street, slower than everything else around her, slower than time. She wished it weren't her feet that were dragging her, that it wasn't her who had to visit that place. Raindrops met her hair, cheek, shoulders. It fell to her so softly; yet it felt like a knife blade that punctured her clothes and pierced her skin. It hurt her. Hurt her to the core. Her skin, breathing, each step, it was painful. There was so much pain there that it was almost blinding to look into her eyes.

As she passed the familiar black iron gate she stopped and stood for a long time, hoping the rain will wash away all her feelings for once. Tears welled up in her eyes as she glared on the familiar tombstones in front of her. Her chest felt tight, making it difficult to breathe. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, and a big lump was forming in her throat. She started walking forward. Instantly, tears began to roll down her cheeks. She tried to swallow the big lump in her throat, but it wouldn't go down.

One step after another. Over and over. She no longer cared about her soaking feet; she squelched through mud, puddles and weeds. "Love," she said, bending down, and then kneeling beside the grave. "My love." Her voice broke and she swallowed hard. She placed her hand gently on the muddy ground and whimpered. She stifled a sob as tears ran down her cheeks. There were so many things she wanted to tell him, so much catching up to do. The lump in her throat prevented her from saying anything. She cried out an agonizing cry. "Argh," she moaned, loudly. Never had she endured such pain, suffered such agonizing loss. Her body was slightly shaking; her hands quivering.

She did not have the courage to visit his grave, not until now. It was time for them to say their last goodbye. She lay down on the wet ground, icy rain never ending to hit her clothes. She brushed her hand over the grass, closing her eyes she imagined him lying there, with her. Her fingers running through his blonde locks, caressing his skin, his blue orbs locked with hers. She missed him. She missed his company. She missed talking to him. She missed his voice, his emotional support, his laugh, his touch, his kiss, his rare smile. She missed the closeness they had shared. The warm arm curled around her when she woke in the morning. Another wave of pain hit her chest as she choked on a sob. She began to shiver from lying on the wet ground, but she did not care. "Happy Birthday, love." She whispered as a soft smile appeared on her face but it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.


End file.
